nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Nack and Psycho Episodes
Well gang, here is the entire series, most of them in chronological timeline order while others are not: Main Season OAV #Nack and Psycho vs the World (The One that Started it all) #Who Framed Buster Bunny (Completed) #The Insane Mansion (Completed) #Nack and Psycho Hit the Road (Completed) #A Mouse King Movie* (Completed) #Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween~NAP Style (Completed) #Tune Squad: A Interesting Gift (The Broken Promise) (Completed) #Sonic Riders~NAP Style #Tune Squad: Jewel of Fear (A Dangerous Assignment) (Completed) #Tune Squad: The Butler Dood It (A Bird in the Hand) (Completed) #Cruel Day on the Moon (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Riders Zero Gravity~NAP Style #Christmas, Gory Christmas (OAV) (Completed) #The Freak for Life (OAV) (Completed) #Fools Die on Weekdays (OAV) (Completed) #They Came From Below (OAV) (Completed) #The Goop That Wouldn't Stop (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Chaos~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Sonic Triple Trouble~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Big Danger at the Earth's Core (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Adventure~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #The Tell Tale Jacket (OAV) (Completed) #Little Chowder (OAV) (Completed) #The Trouble with Billy (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Adventure 2~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Psycho's Big Day (OAV) (Completed) #Dysfunction of the Cats (OAV) (Completed) #Little Chris (Completed) #Tune Squad: Vengeance and Remorse (The Guilty Alibi) (Completed) #Tonight We Lust (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic Heroes~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Tune Squad: Rendezvous at Huge Gulch (Horror in the Neighborhood) (Completed) #Aaiiieee Droid (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic the Fighters~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #That Darn Totodile (OAV) (Completed) #Keeper of the Reaper~NAP Style (Completed) #Tune Squad: Testimony of Darkness (Dead Toons Don't Laugh) (Completed) #Nack and Psycho Psycho in Furry Gun: From the Files of Tune Squad (Completed) #A Twitch in Time (OAV) (Completed) #Banjo-Kazooie~NAP Style #Sonic Rush~NAP Style #Banjo-Tooie~NAP Style #Sonic Rush Adventure~NAP Style #Diddy Kong Racing~NAP Style #Nuts and Bolts~NAP Style #Sonic the Hedgehog 2006~NAP Style #Nack & Psycho vs the Yolkions (OAV) (Completed) #We Fall at Dawn (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic and the Secret Rings~NAP Style #The Glazed McMuffin Affair (OAV) (Completed) #The Organization (OAV) (Completed) #Double Kiss, Double Bang (OAV) (Completed) #Sonic and the Black Knight~NAP Style #It's Gadget Boy Time (OAV) (Completed) #The 3rd Show Ever (OAV) (Completed) #The Last Episode (OAV) (Completed) #Road to El Toonrado (Dream Sequence) #Nack & Psycho in Furry Gun 2 1/2: The Sense of Fear #Rock-A-Doodle~NAP Style (Completed) #9~NAP Style (In Progress) #Wreck-It-Ralph~NAP Style (Completed) Season 1 #Hacker Shocked! (Season 1) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked #Sonic the Hedgehog Trilogy~NAP Style (Told in flashback) #Shadow the Hedgehog~NAP Style #Edna and Harvey: The Breakout~NAP Style (Completed) #Situation: Humor (Season 1) (Completed) #The Wolf, the Mob, and the Meatball (Season 1) (Completed) #Mons vs Chimeras (Completed) #Day of the Irkin (Completed) #The Devil & Chad* (Completed) #Mr. Grumpy's Up* (Completed) #Rini* (Completed) #Dende Must Die! (Season 1) (Completed) #Reiko-line* (Completed) #Realism 2.0 (Season 1) (Completed) #Light Side of the Moon (Season 1) (Completed) #Duck-go #Mr. Bump's Night at the Museum #Quack a Doodle #Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked Too! Foster vs Evil #Team Freelance America (in progress) #Dig Champs (In Progress) #Sonic Unleashed~NAP Style #The Nack & Psycho Movie #Harvey's New Eyes~NAP Style (Completed) Season 2 #An Extreme Mouse King Movie (Epilogue takes place after BLU) #Ice Station Sora (Season 2) (Completed) #Mr. Nervous: Puzzle Agent* (Completed) #Nutcracker Prince~NAP Style (Completed) #Muppet Better Blues (Season 2) (Completed) #Night of the Dancing Dead (Season 2) (Completed) #Chariots of the Weasels (Season 2) (Completed) #What's New, Him? (Season 2) (Completed) #Nack and Psycho: Medal of Carnage (Completed) #Mr. Nervous: Puzzle Agent 2* (In Progress) #Wolf Loom (told in flashback) (Completed) #Blood Ruby (told in flashback) (Completed) #Sonic Free Riders~NAP Style #Runaway Bunny Brain** (Completed) #Lion of Oz~NAP Style #Wizard of Oz~NAP Style #Return to Oz~NAP Style #Peter Pan~NAP Style #Return to Neverland~NAP Style #Song of the South~NAP Style (Completed) #Tiny Toons: Spring Break~NAP Style #Nack & Psycho's Day Off (Completed) #Nack & Psycho: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (Completed) #Tiny Toons: How I Spent My Summer Vacation~NAP Style (Completed) #Robin Hood~NAP Style (Told in flashback) (In Progress) #Sonic Colors~NAP Style #Sonic Generations~NAP Style (In Progress) #Nack & Psycho in Furry Gun 33 1/3: The Last Insult (Epilogue takes place before Destination: Toyland) #Destination Toyland (Completed) Season 3 #Who Framed Roger Rabbit~NAP Style (told in flashback) (Completed) #Ultra-Koopa* (Completed) #Great Mouse Detective~NAP Style (told in flashback) #Ultra-Koopa: The Switch of Doom!* (Completed) #Honey I Shrunk the Gang (told in flashback) #Mr. Bump's Battle at the Smithsonian #Honey I Blew Up the Dude (told in flashback) #Fearsome Tango (told in forward-flashback) #The Lumpkins Movie* (told in flashback) #Swipe McCracken and the Froggy Mindbenders (told in flashback) #Honey We Shrank Ourselves #Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure~NAP Style (Completed) #Conker's Bad Fur Day~NAP Style (told in flashback) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Toyland (Completed) #Underfist~NAP Style #The Agony Zone (Season 3) (Completed) #The Tomb of Ramses (Season 3) (Completed) #They Stole Psycho's Brain! (Season 3) (Completed) #Beyond the City of Toys (Season 3) (Completed) #The City That Dare Not Slumber (Season 3) (Completed) Season 4 #Nack and Psycho's Big Picture Show (Completed) #Keep Calm and Flutter On~NAP Style #Sonic Lost World~NAP Style #Magical Mystery Cure~NAP Style #Equestria Girls~NAP Style #Princess Twilight Sparkle~NAP Style #UPDATE: Twilight's Kingdom~NAP Style Manga #The Demons Don't Dance (Set before Christmas, Gory Christmas) (Completed) #Mankey Island (Set before Big Danger at the Earth's Core) (Completed) #Apes Violating the Heavenly Temple (Set before Psycho's Big Day) #Night of the Membered Heron-Shark (Set before Psycho's Big Day) #Clome-stein (Set before The Last Episode) (Completed) #The Deep Sleep (Set Before Furry Gun 2 1/2) (Completed) #Cruel Day on the Moon: Pilot Version (AU) (Completed) #Night of the Twitching Wildebeest #Nice Wind to Java #At the Road #Horror in the Tanbark (Set before Hypnos in Black) (Completed) #Belly of the Mon (Set before Ice Station Sora) (Completed) #Monster from the Cereal Aisle (Set before Tune Squad 1) (Completed) #Our Insane Multiverse! A needless overview of our surrounding to give out exchanges of suggestions and bullets! #Artsy Craftsy Tinny Time-Wasting Stupidity (AU) #Deep Deep Thoughts in: Freaky Thinking of the Century #Plush Toy Surgery #The Kiddies Take Over! #Confused Investigators #Fanmakes of comics you can find in PC games #Nack and Psycho vs the World: Pilot Version (AU) ??? #Toongully: The Final Rainforest #Alice in Wonderland~NAP Style #Alice 2010~NAP Style #Weekend at Burnsie's #Weekend at Burnsie's 2 #Other Sonic the Hedgehog Games Adaptions #Sword in the Stone~NAP Style #Paranorman Fanmake #American McGee's Alice~NAP Style #Madness Returns~NAP Style #Wind in the Willows~NAP Style #Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad~NAP Style Bumpstar Runner Spinoff #bjemail: stunt double (Complete) #bjemail: bestorus 3 (Complete) #Fidget's Jorb Well Done (Complete) #Halloween Toons #Decemberween Toons #Bowser Jr.'s Cool Games for Awesome People (Completed) More to Come Danicules Spinoff #Danicules* #Blaze Jackson and the Lightning Crook* (Completed) #Blaze Jackson: Sea of Mons* #Blaze Jackson: Cat Titan's Curse Coming Soon... Roxladdin Spinoff #Roxladdin (Completed) #Return of Doom #Roxladdin and the Girl of Thieves More to come... Hypnos in Black Spinoff #Hypnos in Black #Hypnos in Black 2 #Hypnos in Black 3 More to come... Mankey Island Spinoff (stories within stories) #The Secret of Mankey Island (Completed) #Mankey Island 2: Warren's Revenge #Curse of Mankey Island #Escape from Mankey Island #Launch of the Screaming Blastoise (Tales of Mankey Island) #The Splurge of Spinner City (Tales of Mankey Island) #Chamber of the Leviathan (Tales of Mankey Island) #The Trial and Execution of Greasy (Tales of Mankey Island) #Rise of the Panther Pirate God (Tales of Mankey Island) #Deponia Trilogy Fanmake #Swiper's Treasure Planet JusSonic's NBC Series (All told in flashback) (Series Completed) #Sora Claus the Movie** #JusSonic's NBC: The Digimon King** #JusSonic's NBC** #Muppet Corpse Bride** #JusSonic's NBC: Joker's Revenge** #Billy & Mandy Save Christmas~NAP Style** Back to the Toon Future Series #Back to the Toon Future Part 1 (Completed) #Back to the Toon Future Part 2 (Completed) #Back to the Toon Future Part 3 (Completed) #It's Before Time (Completed) #Get Tinkles (Completed) #Citizen Maximus (Completed) #Different Visions (Completed) #OUTASITE (Completed) (More to Come) Banjo the Pooh Series (All told in flashback) #The Many Adventures of Banjo the Pooh #Welcome to Banjo Pooh Corner #Banjo's Grand Adventure: Search for Chris Thorndyke #Banjo-Kazooie's Too Clever for Strangers (Completed) #Banjo-Kazooie's Bus Safety Adventure (Completed) #The New Adventures of Banjo the Pooh #The Hobbes Movie #Mr. Nervous' Big Movie #Banjo's Donphan Movie #Duck Plant in Central Park #Banjo the Pooh #Chris' Whispered World #Springtime with EB, Too (Completed) A Foreigner's Tail Series (All told in flashback) #Pinocchio~NAP Style** (Complete) #Emperor of the Night~NAP Style* (Complete) #Aristocats~NAP Style* (Plot set before departure from Germany) #A Foreigner's Tail* (Completed) #A Foreigner's Tail: Treasure of New York* (Completed) #A Foreigner's Tail: Case of the Night Demon* (Completed) #Chris' Chitty Chitty Bang Bang* (In Progress) #A Foreigner's Tail: Timmy Goes West* (Completed) #UPDATE: Timmy, the Lonesome Ranger* (Completed) #UPDATE: Little Toons on the Prarie* (Completed) #UPDATE: A Tale of Hiccups* (Completed) #UPDATE: Martin's Gift* (Completed) #UPDATE: Story of Sleeping Hollow* (In Progress) #UPDATE: Babysitting Blues* (In Progress) #UPDATE: Krypto's Law and Disorder* (In Progress) #UPDATE: The Boy Known as Dream Master* (In Progress) #UPDATE: The Lost Hoard Load* (In Progress) #UPDATE: Delivery Order Mayhem* (In Progress) #UPDATE: Aunt ???'s Visit* (In Progress) #UPDATE: Bell the Freaks* (In Progress) #UPDATE: That's What BFFs Are For* (In Progress) #Home on the Range~NAP Style* (In Progress) Freelance Attorney Series (First 3 told in flashback) *Sonic the Hedgehog: Freelance Attorney: Movie Version (Completed) More to come... Professor Layton Fanmake Series Coming Soon... Despicable We Series #Despicable We* (Set before Ultra Koopa) (Completed) #Despicable We 2* (Set after Keep Calm and Flutter On) #The Servebot Movie (Filmed within series) Shorts/Omakes (Timeline) #Our Intense Universe! Really Full O' Gore (OAV) (Completed) #Screw Squad (OAV) (Completed) #Artsy Craftsy Tinny Time-Wasting Stupidity (OAV) (Completed) #Weird Discussion (Season 1) (Completed) #Trainwatching (Season 1) (Completed) #A Frustrating Search (Season 1) (Completed) #Realism Blights (Season 1) (Completed) #Dining Consequential (Season 1) (Completed) #Egregious Philosophy Dish (Season 1) (Completed) #The Space Space Space (Season 1) (Completed) #Hyper Coffee (Season 1) (Completed) #Negotiation (Season 1) (Completed) #Bolt's Special Mission* (Completed) #Tall and Rude* (Completed) #Fighting Games (Season 1) (Completed) #The Teapot Drone Scam (Season 1) (Completed) #Saving the State (Season 1) (Completed) #Psycho's Artichoke (Season 1) (Completed) #Apu (Season 1) (Completed) #A Fireside Talk (Season 1) (Completed) #Servebot Banana (Season 3) #Hideout Makeover (Season 3) #Initiation Day (Season 3) #Nack and Psycho vs the Anime (Completed) #First Christmas Together (Season 3 Original) (Completed) #What Goes On (Season 2 Original) (Completed) #Through His Eyes (Season 3 Original (Completed) #Back in the Past (Foreigner's Tail Original) (Completed) Original Stories (Timeline) #Behind the Twitch (OAV during A Twitch in Time) (Completed) #Nack and Psycho meet Sonic.exe (OAV after 9~NAP Style) (Completed) #Shade Makes the Scene (Season 1 Somewhere) #Baby Blues (Season 1 after Sonic Unleashed~NAP Style) #Way of the Samurai (Season 1 after Light Side of the Moon) #A Foxy Reunion (Season 2 after Blaze Jackson and the Lightning Crook) #Ghosts of the Past (Season 3 after Ultra Koopa: The Switch of Doom) #A Discord Tale (Season 4 after Keep Calm & Flutter On~NAP Style) #Aleena Behavior (Season 4 somewhere after Despicable We 2 but before the final scene) #UPDATE: Twist-Around Freddy's (Somewhere before Sonic loses his attorney badge) More to Come... Non-Canon/AU #Nack & Psycho Almost Save Christmas (Season 2 AU) (Completed) #The Foster and the Hispanic (story within story) #Full Blast (story within story) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the White Pearl (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Serpent's Chest (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: At Universe's End (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: On Freakier Tides** (story within story) #Sarah in Underland 1 (story within story) #Sarah in Underland 2 (story within story) #Game Night at the Checkup #Eduardo Libre (story within story) #Secret of FOWL (story within story) #Secret of FOWL 2 (story within story) #Tale of Mickpereaux (story within story) #Mr. Bump's Clue (Filmed within series) (Completed) #Kuki and Max: The Breakout (Filmed within series) #Max's New Eyes (Filmed within series) #Buster's Song of the South (story within story) The * means they only guest star in it. The ** means they don't appear at all or are only mentioned within the story. (More to Come; Everything's Still in Progress of Arranging) All completed episodes located here. Category:Schedule